Reichtangle
Reichtangle (German: Reichteck) is the countryball character representing the German Empire during World war one (1914 - 1918) and the inevitable future 4th Reich. On /r/polandball and Polandball Wikia (here), Reichtangle can only be a 4th Reich, the German Empire is a normal ball there.http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/211glg/a_brief_history_of_germany/cg8pqn9 Proof of Reichtangle's status However, everywhere else, Reichtangle can be both. He is a tall, slender character with small white dots for eyes. He tends to loom over his peers and thoroughly creep them out. He's very stärk but tends to prefer to "play" with the other countries. This, though, tends to end in Reichtangle "breaking" His "toys". Many think of Reichtangle as "evil" but, really, hes just like a child, learning to play. Unfortunately this child is ridiculously stärk and obsessed with "Anschluss". This means he's often lonely; with only Ottomanball and Austria-Hungaryball to keep him company. How to draw Drawing Reichtangle is simple: # Divide the rectange in three rectangles (don't take them apart). # Color them black (for the top), white ('''middle) and '''red # Draw the eyes and you are finished. History Reichtangle was born in the Hall of Mirrors in the palace of Versallies on the 18th of January, 1871. His dad, Prussiaball, who'd himself hatched from a cannon, was there, standing on Franceball for the glorious occasion. Though it rather angered Habsburgball, Reichtangle, like his father, would be a Hohenzollern nation. He rapidly grew large and strong with many colonies and a huge military to control and defend the new Reich as well as ensure his obsession with "Anschluss" did not falter. However, in 1914, the great war broke out and, even for all his strength, He could not defeat the Allies (probably because of the damn Bavarians.) Reichtangle, it seemed, was gone. Reichtangle Now Though it seemed to many that, after the Great War ended in November 1918, Reichtangle was gone for good. The truth is that he, more or less, just sorta passed out for a while. Some scientists have speculated that he might be an omnipotent being emanating from the fourth dimension, thus explaining his anachronistic and otherworldly appearance. When he awoke to the modern world he sought out his successful grandson Germanyball and helped him (possibly with metaphysical powers) shape a new persona; the European Union. Family * Prussiaball - Vater * Africans - Colony * Habsburgball - Reichtangles uncle * Naziball - Sohn und cultist who worships mich as Gott und Vaterland * EUball - Ja baby I'm back to Anschluss some homophobic Untermensch Friends Reichtangle was not a particularly skilled socialite. But he managed.... sometimes.... *Austria-Hungaryball - Reichtangle's best friend. They fought side by side during the Great War. *Ottomanball - Another of Reichtangle's closes comrades during the war. Now though.... Kaputt * Bulgariaball * Omsk bird - Mein ONLY vreind, Ich don't know vhy he's a bird. Enemies *UKball - They were good friends until Belgium got between them. They still get along, though. *Franceball - Natural enemies. Kinda like his mother, but they fight a lot... Stepmother... *USAball- Vy did i even vanted to get ze alliance with Mexicoball... *Canadaball-Ich will get you fur Vimy... *Portugalball Yuo idiot ally of UKball *Belgiumball You only have small territory you enemy und shortcut into frankreich *Netherlandball you are a part of the shortcut to France say thanks to schlieffen! *Kingdom of Romaniaball *Russian Empireball- You pay me and Ich let you leave. Quotes *"Guten tag..." *"Reich zeit!" *"Bitte." *"Anschluss?" Gallery Comics *Ordnung muss sein comic929.png pz_viii_maus_and_reichtangle__by_drunken_maus-d79q1dk.png|Reichtangle and his son's (Nazi Germanyball) secret super heavy tank Reddit AaronC14 StareDown.png Suprise anslush.png Reich.png|Willkommen zur Endzeit. 10877715 10204569335384801 4517504 n.jpg Polandball&FranceEvilPlan.gif 4udbLYY.png|How Austria-Hungaryball is blind The Spanish Compromise.png TheGreatWar2.png Reddit_3_tankista_German_Empire_WW1.png K9kNOnB.png HhpFaQB.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 3MXobUk.png WW1 July '14.png GNEGs9J.png YxL6dNH.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png CIRtBGA.png 60hfhy5.png Squirl comic.png 'difY7rG.png|Of "spooky" 'aUKASy4.png 3aUStp5.png 'pEqSpSN.png 12279202 986715951370210 4348325871531581602 n.png References See also *Facebook page *Own subreddit es:Reichtangle pl:Reichtangle ru:Рейхугольник Category:Historical Countryball Category:Germans Category:Europe Category:Empire Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Countryballs Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Ukraine Removers Category:German speaking countryball Category:Aryan Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Kebab Category:Monarchy Category:Germanyball Category:WWII Category:World War 2 Category:World War II Category:World war ii Category:World war 2 Category:Reich Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Christian Category:Future Countryballs Category:Future Superpowers Category:Germanic Category:Germanic countryball Category:Germanic countryballs Category:Germanic Countryball Category:Germanic Countryballs